The Roswell Park Memorial Institute Core Center Grant seeks to develop resources that: 1) are central to the overall program objectives of a comprehensive cancer center and 2) contribute to a variety of priority activities of the center. Individual projects within the core grant are selected by the criteria for a shared resource. This continuation of the Roswell Park Memorial Institute Core Center Grant requests funds for four shared resources and support for continuation of the overall Institute effort to develop core shared resources. Projects include: 1) Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Facility; 2) Computer Science Methodology Unit; 3) Biohazard Control Unit; 4) Library Information Services Unit; and 5) Administrative Support.